


上瘾

by Addi0



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 余过 顾云, 师生恋 - Fandom, 年下 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addi0/pseuds/Addi0
Summary: 师生恋一点点调教be
Kudos: 7





	上瘾

我喜欢上了一个老师。  
我是男生，他也是男生。  
他长得很好看，尤其是他上课的时候，他的表情总让我想把他欺负到哭。  
比如把他衣服扒光从正面进入看他痛苦的表情，要是能艹出几滴眼泪就更好了。  
老师哭起来肯定特别好看。  
我可以把他压在门板上、地板上、餐桌上、阳台上，狠狠地操他——当然是在经过他的同意之后，毕竟我还没流氓到强奸良家妇女。  
这样的性幻想困扰了我整整一个礼拜。  
我不是一个沉得住气的人，我的忍耐终于在周五放学后在男厕看到老师出来时触底反弹。  
我把刚从洗手间出来的老师狠狠地推进隔间，反锁上门，抵住他漂亮的喉结。老师适时地表露出了慌张，他垂下眼，问我想干嘛。  
他的眼睛可真是漂亮。  
我一时精虫上脑，想都不想地回：干你。  
后面的事我都记不太清了，只知道老师的口腔很软很舒服，指腹有薄茧，体温偏凉。  
伺候地我很舒服。  
他同意我射在他嘴里，并且当着我的面咽了下去。  
……我操。  
要不是没套，我可能会直接把他给就地正法。  
这个小妖精太诱人了。  
他首先整理好凌乱的衣服出去，我还愣在原地回味着高潮的余韵。  
我收拾好书包准备回家的时候发现老师站在校门口等我。  
我看到他冲我笑，他说：“小过想去我家住一晚吗。”  
……操，这老师真他妈贱。  
我父母早抛下我不管了。在镇北这个乌烟瘴气的地方，有个孩子总归是累赘。所以我在把老师扑倒在床的时候并没有什么顾虑，只有早就硬得发疼的下半身。  
老师弯起他好看的眼睛，摸着我的耳朵：“润滑剂和套子在床头柜。”  
这种时候追问为什么是毫无意义的，我拿来润滑剂的时候老师已经脱得差不多了。  
老师把衬衫扣子解开，露出粉嫩的乳头，瘫软的性器蛰伏在两腿之间，脚踝上有一道长长的疤。  
我过去毫不客气地揉捏他的性器，眼神发狠地盯着他：“我都这么硬了你还对我毫无反应？”  
老师愣了一下，凑过来就要亲我。  
我不想跟没有确认关系的人亲吻，偏过头去让老师的嘴唇落了个空。  
老师也不气，没亲到就不亲，从旁边拿过一个软枕垫在腰下。  
我接过老师的腿，挤了点润滑剂就往他股间抠，弄得他不满地哼了声。  
老师那里的紧致程度完全就是从未开过荤，我问他：“老师之前没做过吗？”  
“别叫我老师。”他说，“喊我名字。”  
“老师先回答我的问题。”  
我手下使劲，果然听到老师的呼吸变得急促粗重。  
“操……没做过……”  
我看着老师股间加至三根的手指，俯下身亲了亲他的额头：“顾云好样的。”  
老师被我气乐了，支起身来拍我屁股。  
男人要宽宏大度，更何况这个人我马上就能享用，我不会跟他计较拍我屁股的事。  
等加到四根手指的时候，老师拿后穴主动地蹭了蹭我的手指，低声让我进来。  
我解开校裤，露出等待多时的性器，在老师的后穴入口慢慢地蹭。  
老师羞得偏过了头，我想要他看着我，伸手把他的脑袋掰回来。  
这个男人是真的漂亮。  
这么想着，我低头舔了舔老师的乳头，下身一股作气挺了进去，换来了老师的一声痛呼。  
“操你妈的小兔崽子……老子迟早要被你玩坏……”  
老师真的暴殄天物，用这么漂亮的嘴巴说这么不漂亮的话。  
为了惩罚他的话多，我等老师放松下来后便开始了猛烈的抽插，看着老师的眉头紧紧皱着，快感便潮水般袭来。  
我抬高老师的屁股，插到最深后停在里面不动了。  
我把老师的眉毛抚平，低声哄他：“顾云宝贝，叫几声来给老攻听听。”  
大概是被那一声顾云宝贝雷得魂不守舍，后面他倒是叫的一声比一声响。  
不得不说老师的身子真是个极品，我从高二开始上过的人没一个能比得上老师那么放荡。  
这么想着，我把老师翻过身，一边操他一边帮他撸，听他在我手下胡乱叫唤，是一件很有成就感的事。  
快到高潮时，老师已经不单单落生理盐水了，连叫床声里都杂了几丝哭腔。  
我跟老师一起射出来，这已经是今晚老师第三次射精了。  
我把套套拔下来扔掉垃圾桶里，回头发现老师靠在床头闭着眼睛。  
我把他拽起来：“洗澡去。”  
他跟我哼哼说走不动路，看在他刚刚给我操的份上，我扶着他的腰带他去浴室，给他洗澡，顺便清洗了一下私处，以防有精液残留在里面。  
老师一直兴致缺缺地任我摆布，直到发现我又勃起了的时候才回过神来。  
他戳了戳我的性器，又冲我笑：“这才过了多久啊？”  
我哭笑不得：“你撩起来的。”  
老师爬到我面前跪着，一点点地把我的性器吃下去。  
看得出来他很难受，但他这幅明明皱着眉却仍然很认真地帮我口交的样子着实取悦了我。  
我拽着他的头发把他拖出浴缸，站在冰凉的地板上，把性器塞到他嘴里。  
狠狠地做了十几个深喉后，我又射在了他嘴里。他面色如常地再次咽了下去，甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔唇角。  
我看着他脆弱的脖颈，总觉得少了些什么。  
我把他的身子擦干，拖到客厅里，从我的书包里翻出几样东西来。  
老师看到笑了：“你上学还带这些？”  
“放了学出去嫖娼用。”我说着，把项圈戴在了老师的脖子上，一只手拿着项圈的一端。  
我把振动棒打开，让老师自己选档，塞到自己的私处里。  
我拿出领带把他的性器绑住，顺带亲了一口。  
老师绷不住直乐：“你今天想玩死我。”  
我搓了他性器一把：“你还有力气贫。”  
他顺从地跪了下来，手肘、膝盖着地，我跟在他身后绕着客厅走，整个家里只有振动棒疯狂震动的声音和我的脚步声。  
走到第三圈他就坚持不住了。  
“小过帮老师解开嘛。”  
“这么快可不行啊，老师。”  
他又忍着爬了两圈，伸手拽我的裤脚管，锁链相撞发出清脆的声音，他通红着眼睛看着我，我心一软便把他性器上的领带解开了。  
看着地上的精液，我摸了一把老师的屁股：“老师原来能靠后面高潮啊。”  
他低着头不说话，模样乖巧得很。  
我把振动棒从他后穴里拔出来，带出了几滴粘稠液体，滴落在地板上。  
我叫老师舔干净，自己先一步回到老师的卧室，躺倒在他床上。  
老师为什么对我这么殷勤？  
这是很重要的问题，但我并没有头绪。  
我决定多观察他几天。  
见他爬过来，我把项圈取下来，腾出一点床给他睡。  
后面的几天荒诞无度，不是在我家就是在他家，甚至出去情侣酒店开过房。  
我们做完爱之后老师会教我学习。  
他很会教，大多数我都能听懂，也乐意听。  
睡前他会给我讲一些外国文学，直到我睡着。有人照顾的感觉真的不错。我有点上瘾了。


End file.
